The Party That Changed it All
by JustFullofSparkles
Summary: Pacifica had a crush on Dipper the first day she laid eyes in him. On that night, she planned a party. Not just any party, a party that will have Dipper have second thoughts about her. My first fanfic...reviews please. PacificaXDipper
1. Chapter 1: Pacifica

**A/N: My very first FanFiction! Yay! Please review so I can know what to fix in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Pacifica enjoyed being rich. She also enjoyed having a posse, a party boat, and being able to buy… well, rent friends. But what she truly wanted was a real friend. Maybe even a BOYfriend. But she had to take baby steps.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to throw a party on the boat!" Mr. and Mrs. Northwest had no choice but to say yes. Last time they said no to Pacifica, the town was burned to ashes. That repair cost them a profit. They couldn't lose that much money again.

Meanwhile she scurried into her walk in closet and took out a secret golden box with a lock. She took one of her hoop earings off, bent it, and revealed the secret key. The spoiled blonde put the key into the lock and opened the box.

In the box were fancy envelopes, party plans, and a picture of Dipper Pines. "Oh Dipper." Pacifica never revealed her secret crush with the young detective. Nobody actually knew because she covered it up by hating his twin sister and Grunkle. But she would leave a few hints here and there by telling her posse that she liked a boy. Whenever they asked her who it was, she would just change the subject.

But this party was her time to make her move. There was one flaw though. That flaw: Dipper not coming. She tried her best to make it fool proof, but not hard enough.

"Pacifica! Sweetie! Dinner!" Pacifica hid the box, fixed the earing, and ran downstairs. But before she could reach it downstairs, she got out her phone and called the posse. "Girls," she said, "It's time."


	2. Chapter 2: Dipper

**A/N: Nice to know people like it and want more! So this is for you **doitallandthensome and phindroid2468!

The Mystery Shack was awfully quiet. Dipper Pines was left all alone at the shack.

Wendy was off with Robbie doing who knows what, Mabel was helping Grunkle Stan at the diner with Lazy Susan, and Soos was outside picking up the fallen leaves and making them into fake trees to sell and so lonely Dipper was just sitting at the register reading the book _3_.

"Ghosts, werewolves, gnomes, vampires… nothing I haven't read at least a thousand times before! Why can't something exciting come right through that door?"

The twelve-year-old boy was bored out of his mind until a blonde rich girl his age came in. "That's not what I meant!" He made a fool of himself yelling at the ceiling. But of course Pacifica laughed, more like giggled.

"What do _you_ want?" Dipper wanted nothing to do of the girl who bullies his sister and great-uncle.

Pacifica giggled some more. "Just wanted to drop these off. Toodles!" With that, Pacifica left.

The golden envelopes were tempting to open. Dipper's curiousity expanded, and so did his thoughts. _What does that snob want? She hurts Mabel, makes Grunkle Stan mad, yet she greets me like I was her… her… BOYFRIEND! Uh, Dipper, snap out of it!_

Suddenly, Mabel and Grunkle Stan walked in. "Hey Dipper. How much money did we make?" Grunkle Stan ran right to the register to check it. As he opened it, moths came out. Then he left murmuring something about how Dipper can't get in customers and that he is going to disown him if he doesn't bring in customers.

Mabel on the other hand was focused on the golden envelopes on the table. "Hey Dipper, what are these?" Dipper knew she would get pissed off he said Pacifica brought them, so instead he said, "Found them in the garbage and… umm… thought that you may want them."

He knew she wouldn't fall for it. Luckily she did. "I'm going to show them to Grunkle!" The over excited girl snatched the envelopes and ran towards the living room.

"Mabel! Wait! Oh shoot."

How will Dipper explain this?


	3. Chapter 3: Mabel and Grunkle Come Home

**A/N: Since I posted three chapters in one day, I'll promise you that the next chapter will be out before September 1st. Is that fine? I really didn't think I would go this far. This one is for ****L KHDUW GLSSHU SLQHV and Rocketeer101. **

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel was running through the house with the envelopes waved up in the air as she tried to look for the cheap scumbag. (xD) "What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" As he pointed to the TV, he paid less attention to the TV once he saw the color gold.

"Whatcha have their gremlin?" His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Found it on the register counter. Dipper won't tell me where it really came from though." Mabel can tell when Dipper's lying from a mile away. It's kind of like twin telepathy.

Grunkle Stan however was just glued to the golden envelopes. He took the one labeled _Stanford Pines. _He tried as much as he could not to rip it. He then took off the red satin ribbon that tied the letter and the envelope together. If you think the outside sounded fancy, you haven't seen the real invitation.

In really fancy gold font, it said:

_You Are Invited to Ms. Pacifica Northwest's Night Ball_

_When: Saturday 9 o' clock PM sharp  
Where: On the S.S. Northwest at Gravity Falls Lake  
Attire: For the gentlemen: black tie formal; as for the women: ball gown dress  
RSVP: Please RSVP as soon as possible to Mr. and Mrs. Northwest_

At the end of the page in big bold letters, it said:

**_INVITES ONLY_**

At that point, Grunkle Stan had an idea, a brilliant idea. Well, brilliant for Stan. "Hey! Gremlins! Come over here." Dipper then came dashing in the living room. "What Grunkle?" Mabel asked with the envelopes still in her hands. "I got a plan." Stan had said that with an evil grin on his face. Mabel grinned also, just not evil like.

Dipper, on the other hand, felt bad on the inside. I mean don't get me wrong, he hated Pacifica. But he didn't hate her _that_ much. Not enough for Stan to plot an evil plan on her. _Oh no, _Dipper thought, _what did I get Pacifica into?_


	4. Chapter 4: Stan's Plan

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Because of that, this chapter is early. Sorry if Stan's Plan isn't good, I don't know how to be a cheap old scumbag! :) This is for doitallandthensome, The Zoster, and m83. Enjoy!**

Grunkle Stan explained how the plan worked. He even made a list like one Dipper made when trying to get Wendy. Stan's list looked a little something like this:

_Stan's Plan _

_Step 1: Go to the snobby brat's party.  
Step 2: Have __gremlin, I mean __Mabel distract her for an hour or so.  
Step 3: Have knucklehead__, I mean __Dipper go in the gold treasure room area.  
Step 4: P__ay off parole.  
__Step 5: Leave these knuckleheads for good  
_

Mabel had one flaw in mind though. "Grunkle Stan? Umm, I'm not invited to Pacifica's party." Stan was half surprised. The three envelopes were each labeled _Soos, Wendy Corduroy _(yes her last name is Corduroy, found it on Gravity Falls wikia)_, _and_ Dipper Pines._But what they didn't notice was the last envelope. It had the letter _M_ on it.

They finally revealed the envelope. It said _Manly Dan Corduroy._ This envelope might have been sent here to have Wendy take home. "Dang it," whispered Stan, "this was my finally my chance to pay off my parole and get away from here!"

"What was that Grunkle?" Dipper heard something about parole and away.

"Nothing knucklehead. Umm, Mabel? Can you try to sneak in?"

Mabel hated the idea of going through a lot to get in Pacifica's party. Yet, this was her chance to get revenge on Pacifica.

"Sure! On one condition, you buy me pancakes at Greasy's Diner." Mabel wanted pancakes ever since the last time they went there.

Stan knew how expensive the flour they used in pancakes was, but he also needed Pacifica's gold and riches. "Fine, deal." Mabel and Stan shook hands.

Dipper just stood there frozen solid. His feelings were all jumbled up like puzzle pieces. He felt sad for Pacifica. Yet he also felt mad that Stan would go this far for money! But then there was that little piece that made him feel happy. Why? Well because he didn't like Pacifica. The thought of revenge was nice. I mean, revenge always has its ups, but it also has its downs. There was one feeling that he only felt once, love.

_Slap yourself out of it Dipper! _Poor Dipper Pines felt mixed up and confused. _Let's just see how this turns out._ That was Dipper's last thought before Soos and Wendy came in. "Hey dorks! Whatcha got there?"


	5. Chapter 5: Party Talk

**A/N: This one is for GF FANCLUB and nas. By the way, nas, I promise I will make it longer in the next chapter. A very special thanks to doitallandthensome.**

"Oh, uh, hi Wendy!" Dipper started sweating. _Why should I be nervous? As far as I know, Robbie is NOT invited!_ "So whatcha got there?" Wendy asked as she pointed at the golden envelopes.

"Let me guess… Pacifica?" Soos has lived in Gravity Falls long enough to know that anything covered in gold was from Pacifica Northwest or her family.

"How'd you guess?" Mabel asked.

"I've lived here long enough to know Pacifica loves gold."

"Wow, cool."

Soos and Wendy chose out the ones that had their names on it. Wendy also got her father's invitation.

They both opened the envelopes and read it carefully. "You dorks going?" Wendy pointed to Mabel and Dipper. "I have to sneak in for Grunkle Stan!" Wendy didn't have to ask Mabel why. She knew Stan would do anything for money.

"How about you Dipper, are you going?" The red-head looked at Dipper as she waited for an answer.

"Maybe." Dipper wanted to go, just not as part of Stan's plan.

"If I go, I need to find something to wear!" Soos didn't own a tuxedo, a bow tie, or anything fancy.

Meanwhile, Stan was trying to scratch off the gold on the paper in a Ziplock bag. "I can use this to pay off my debt at the bank!"

Dipper had to think really hard about going or not. So he snuck off while Wendy, Soos, Mabel and Grunkle Stan were discussing about the party. He climbed up the hidden ladder and sat down on the roof. Out on the horizon, he saw the sun set. Next to him was a cooler. He then opened the top and took out a can of Pitt-Cola.

He sighed. Then as he took sips of the canned beverage, he saw a blue mini van pull up near the Mystery Shack. In it were Thompson, Lee, Nate, Wendy's other teenage friends, and each of their hands, something was shimmering. Dipper could see that in each of their hands, they had a golden envelope, even Robbie. Dipper knew his chances at getting Wendy were always thinner and thinner when Robbie was around.

The brown-haired, hat wearing boy was so mad that Robbie was invited, that he threw his empty can of soda at the car. All the teenagers in the car looked at where the can come from. Dipper hid behind the cooler.

The teenagers soon forgot about the can when their friend Wendy came and went inside the van. They drove off.

Dipper soon swore he would have one dance with Wendy, just one. And this time, Robbie wouldn't get in the way of it. Dipper was sure this time.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time!

**A/N: Next chapter will be out maybe before September 1st. :) Oh and this is for illmatic, Advice to all, and DipperXPacifica. DipperXPacifica, yes they did meet. At the end of Irrational Treasure when Dipper gave Pacifica the papers, and Advice to all, I know right!  
**

Pacifica was just going through the check list she had made. There was a DJ, food, drinks, decor, but what was missing? She had gone through the list twice and still felt as if something was missing. Then she remembered about the invites only part of the invitation.

After a talk with her parents, there was a big buff man with tattoos on his arms. He was the security guard at the biker joint Skull Fracture.

So with one more last run through of the party, Pacifica knew she was ready. All that was left was to lay the trap.

The eager blonde rushed upstairs to her bedroom and got out her dress. She had saved this dress for a special event. Yesterday she thought to herself, _what could be more special than this?_

She checked her watch. It was approximately seven o'clock. Two more hours and the plan would be in motion.

So she got all ready and put on her golden dress. It was more like a gown. It would sparkle in the moonlight. She made sure nobody else would wear the same dress as her because that would be down right awkward.

She rushed downstairs in her golden heels to see her posse come in their party dresses. "Girls, you know what to do." Pacifica smiled.

* * *

Two hours later, everybody had come except for Dipper. Even Sheriff Blubs, Toby Determined, and Old Man McGucket came. But Old Man McGucket was later kicked out for not having the proper attire.

Pacifica kept staring at her watch. Time passed by and Dipper still didn't arrive. Pacifica was upset. She ran to the hallway where almost no one could see her and cried. Her Mascara ran down her cheek and her make-up was ruined.

At that moment one of her posse members came in and had great news for Pacifica. "Girl, what are you doing in here?"

"Can't you see that he isn't coming!?" Pacifica sobbed even louder in her hands.

"He just came Pacifica! Now go and fix yourself up before he leaves!"

At that moment, Pacifica ran to her room and went straight to her make-up table fully equipped with lighted mirrors. "It's showtime."

* * *

After Dipper had went passed the secured gates, a girl who looked as if she was in Pacifica's posse had told him to follow her. Dipper started to fix his bow-tie and hair under his hat. "Ok, let's go." The confused boy was, well, confused and curious.

Just to give you an idea of what he looked like, Dipper wore a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie. He also wore sneakers and had his blue pine tree hat.

They went down various hallways. Finally they reached a door with a golden heart on it. "Come on in." The girl opened the door and gestured her hand for Dipper to come in.

As he came in, he saw a purple couch, a glass table, and on it, wine glasses. That was all he could see considering the room was dim lighted. "Hello there."

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

"Oh that doesn't matter much. Just sit on the couch and I will explain."

Dipper knew this voice sounded familiar, he just couldn't figure it out. So doing as he was told, Dipper sat on the purple couch. Then a shadowy figure came out of the blue. Dipper was surprised. "You?"


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted Love

**A/N: I wanted to wait a week for this chapter since I didn't even start a chapter eight but here. ****L KHDUW GLSSHU SLQHV and grimmandsherlocktildeath, this is for you.  
**

"So remember, go up through the rope ladder." Stan was just telling Mabel the sneaking in plan for the billionth time. He couldn't afford mistakes. Heck, he couldn't afford anything!

Anyways, Stan was all dressed up in his tuxedo and fez. He waited until he heard a splash. The splash was Mabel diving in the lake so she can climb the rope ladder.

So as he entered the party and headed towards the edge of the boat, Stan was suddenly distracted. There, right in front of him, was a golden statue of Pacifica. Stan just stood there frozen like the statue. Minutes later, he knew he was forgetting something. He just didn't know what. But that didn't matter; he set off looking for Mabel completely forgetting the sneaking in plan.

Mabel stood right there in the lake waiting. Her party sweater and skirt were all soaking wet. "Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Stan!" Mabel knew she shouldn't team up with some old dinosaur who liked romance soap operas.

Then a small figure with large hair looked down the side of the boat. "Why hello there you delicate rose!" The figure then waved at Mabel. The moonlight revealed Gideon's face. Mabel spoke with disgust. "What do _you _want Gideon?"

"Why can't I help little ol' you Mabel?" said Gideon.

"You messed with my brother and nearly killed him! Why would I want to hang out with someone who is crazy?"

"I'll just leave you soaking up there then…"

"Wait! Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Please help me Gideon. Please."

"Well, ok then."

With that said Gideon levitated Mabel and dried her up with his emerald amulet. Mabel was just about to ask about his amulet when she noticed that she was still floating over the lake. "What are you waiting for Gideon?" Then with a whisper she added, "You nasty pest."

Gideon finally put Mabel down safely on the boat dock. She started to run towards Grunkle Stan when a force pulled her back. Before she could say anything, Mabel was next to Gideon and his hand was around her waist. She tried pulling away but it was either his grip was tight or that she was still under the amulet's spell.

"I guess you're stuck with lil' ol' me." Gideon then smiled evilly.

"Let me go Gideon!" As she pulled away, she could feel fear. It wasn't her fear though, it was Dipper's. Her twin telepathy could sense Dipper was in trouble. "Hey Gideon," she said, "If you let me go, I will invite you over to my house and give you a kiss."

Gideon's evil smile changed to an excited smile. "Why not now Mabel dearest?"

"Don't you want one from me and not forced from you?" Mabel fluttered her eyes.

"Fine, but come back soon my love."

As soon as Mabel was released, she ran down an empty hallway trying to track where Dipper was with the telepathy. "I'm coming Dipper. I'm coming to save you, and when I see who did this to you, they will pay!"

* * *

"Why did you do this Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Well if you wanted to know, I've always loved you." Pacifica said with a soft voice.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Dipper looked out the one-sided mirror to see Wendy in Robbie's arms. They were laughing… together. Then Robbie kissed Wendy on the cheek. Dipper felt heart-broken. _Wendy, how could you?_ "Fine Pacifica, I'll do as you say."

"Perfect. Now are you thirsty?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Then here's some apple cider." She then poured the apple cider in the wine glasses and sat on the couch. "Cheers?" They clinked glasses. As they drank together, Dipper felt something inside of him. It was kind of like he was running to save someone kind of feeling. Dipper finally whispered, "May someone end this night."


	8. Chapter 8: Finally

**A/N: This is for ALL of my reviewers. (Can't specifically mention them but you can check them out.) Enjoy! P.S. Sorry its shorter than usual.  
**

For a moment, things became awkward between Dipper and Pacifica. They had finished all the apple cider and one of Pacifica's posse members brought them a nice boneless chicken dinner especially made for this day with a special chef. They had finished all of it. Pacifica tried to talk to Dipper but it was like he wouldn't budge.

Then Pacifica took out a long organized list. It was kind of like the ones Dipper would make. She whispered at herself, "Casual banter, casual banter, and casual banter!"

"What was that Pacifica?"Dipper heard banter, banter, and banter. He really could hear whispering lately.

"Nothing! Oh and here's a casual question. I mean, I have a question to ask you. Do you like gold?"

"Well, guess so. I mean who doesn't?" They both giggled.I guess they got out of the awkward zone. Pacifica then took out the long and organized list again, but this time, Dipper saw it.

"Hey! I know that! I tried using one when trying to get Wendy to dance with me at that one party at the Mystery Shack. But it didn't…" Dipper finally noticed it. Pacifica was really trying her best to get Dipper. Just as hard he tried with Wendy. But even though this was a very awkward night, Dipper finally realized how much Pacifica and he had in common.

I mean, like, there was that she makes organized lists; they were also twelve years old and lived in Gravity Falls. Then there was that they both try hard for love.

"Umm, Pacifica, I think this night started out wrong. So why don't we rewind it and start over? Like from when I came ?"

"Well, if you want to, sure!" Dipper walked outside and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!"

"Oh hi Pacifica! Would you like to escort me to the dance floor?"

"Of course Dipper."

Off they went. They waltzed, boogie, and enjoyed themselves. Dipper never felt happier in his life. Same with Pacifica. Then the DJ announced, "Time to turn it down. All you love birds out there, it's time." The slowest and most romantic song came on. But everybody did as they were told and got a partner. From Grunkle Stan and the gold statue of Pacifica, to Wendy and Robbie.

"This is awkward." She was right. This was truly awkward.

"Well, do you want to dance Pacifica?" Dipper scratched the back of his head. _Please don't make this awkward too, _he thought.

"Yes. Of course." The happy blonde smiled and reached for Dipper's hand.

They danced through the rest of the cheesy song. Pacifica even laid her head on his chest. They were finally in love! (Finally!) Then right there at that moment, Dipper leaned in to kiss Pacifica. Pacifica puckered her red lips. Their lips were just about to touch until someone interrupted them… "Dipper! How could you do this to me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Interruption

**A/N: Thanks for everything. So this chapter is for you. Yes, you. Enjoy. :)**

"Why did you do this to me Dipper? Out of all people!" Of course this was was still in Dipper's arms.

"Mabel! Umm, what are you doing here?" Dipper was STILL holding on to Pacifica. He would never let her go, ever. He loved her too much to.

"What are _you _doing here?" Pacifica was sure that she didn't invite Mabel. Now you know the reason.

"The question is what are _you _doing with my brother!" Mabel was furious!

"Get out of here!" Pacifica didn't need this to end because of Mabel.

"Umm, yeah, Mabel. I think its best you leave."

"Security!"

Mabel was escorted out of the party boat. She then sat down on a near by rock. "Why Dipper? Why." She never felt this sad before. Well there was that one time… nevermind! Dipper betrayed Mabel, and Mabel hated that feeling inside. "I guess Dipper is in love, and that's what matters."

* * *

Back at the party boat, Dipper and Pacifica continued where they left off. "Shall we?"

Dipper agreed. He leaned in to Pacifica while she puckered her lips. But right before they could kiss, Dipper pulled away. "What's wrong?" Pacifica knew Dipper loved her and she loved Dipper, what could go wrong?

"This isn't right!"

"What are you talking about? You love me and I love you, what isn't right about that?" People started to stare.

"Pacifica, my family hates you, and you hate my family."

"So?"

"What kind of love would this be if nobody wanted us together?"

"What are you saying Dipper? I thought you loved me!" Tears started to run down Pacifica's cheek."If you want it like this then, FINE!" She then ran in her room on the boat and cried on her bed.

"I really thought this would work out I thought, I thought he LOVED me! It's all because of Mabel! Argh!"

* * *

Mabel was sitting on a near by boulder. She kept talking to herself for there was nobody was around. At least she thought. "Dipper is my brother and Pacifica is and always will be my top enemy, but them together? That's just plain wrong, but then again, Dipper is in love and I want him to be happy, so that means I have to befriend Pacifica and make things right."

So off Mabel went. There was just one thing though. How would Mabel get in again? She had a plan, but it was a risky one.

* * *

Dipper was all jumbled up with feelings. _I love Pacifica but I love my family too. What should I do!_

He must have looked all weird because out of the blue, Wendy sat next to Dipper. "Hey dork, what happened out there?"

"Huh? Oh that. Well I, wait. Aren't you with Robbie?" Dipper said Robbie with disgust.

"Oh, Robbie? He's just getting me some food. So tell me what's with you and Pacifica?"

"Well, at first I didn't like her and then I liked her and then I loved her and then Mabel came in and then…"

"Hey Wendy! I got your punch! Now come and watch me play some guitar!" It was Robbie.

"Sorry, got to go. See you at the Mystery Shack ok!" Wendy started to walk away when Dipper called for her.

"Wendy! Thanks for listening! What should I do?" Wendy walked back to Dipper.

"Just follow your heart dork. If that doesn't work then just go for love." She walked away towards Robbie.

What Wendy said made Dipper thinking. _My heart says is, what does my heart say?_ _Why must I make the hard decisions in life?_ And with that in mind, Dipper walked away. Which way exactly? Find out in Chapter Ten.


	10. Chapter 10: Searching and Problems

**A/N: I might update late because I have school tomorrow just like reviewer More Please. But I promise it will be out before September 2nd. Enjoy! ;)**

There was a knock on the door. Pacifica wiped off the tears on her face and opened the door. When she opened it, standing right there, was Wendy.

"What do you want?" Pacifica was still crying.

"Just wanted to find the restroom. Oh and your little boyfriend Dipper…"

"He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't even love me!"

"What do you mean he doesn't love you? Dipper loves you. He loves you more than his mysteries."

"He does?" Pacifica started to smile. "Do you know where he is?"

"How should I know, after I spoke with him about love, he ran off."

"Thanks red-head."

"You're welcome Blondie. So where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks."

Pacifica did her make-up for the third time and ran to the deck. "Dipper," she called out, "Dipper! Where are you? I have something to tell you."

* * *

Mabel started to climb up. Up the side of the boat, that is. Her goal: the open window.

The rope she made of leaves and branches was just about to rip until she grabbed on to the ledge of the window and dropped the vine.

As she struggled to climb in the window, she heard someone talking. She had recognized that voice anywhere. It was Wendy.

It seemed as if she was crying. It took a lot of struggling but Mabel finally entered in the restroom.

"Wendy? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Mabel! Umm, nothing, nothing." Wendy soon rushed out to the deck.

"That was weird. Oh well, I must look for Pacifica." So out Mabel went.

"Wait! I need a disguise. I was banned from here. Umm… ah ha!" She ran into a big room full of clothes.

She chose out the ones that she would never get before and put it on. _Perfect fit, _she thought. So she continued out to the deck searching for Pacifica.

"Pacifica," she called out, "Pacifica! Where are you! I have something to tell you!"

* * *

Dipper was out to search for Mabel. He was going to tell her that he loved Pacifica and it didn't matter if she didn't like Pacifica.

So Dipper went out in the forest. No Mabel to be found.

He stopped by the Mystery Shack. No sign of anyone.

Dipper checked down in the city. There was nobody but Chutzpar the Manotaur drinking from the nearby fire hydrant.

_Where are you Mabel? _Dipper practically searched the entire Gravity Falls before he arrived back at the party boat.

"Dipper! Where are you! I have something to tell you!" Someone was calling Dipper.

Dipper ran towards the yelling. Little did he know that it wasn't who he expected.

* * *

Pacifica ran the boat twice before she caught a glimpse of some boy in a tuxedo wearing a blue hat. She ran to the boy. She was just a few feet away when she bumped into someone. "Oof!"

Both girls fell on the wooden deck. "Mabel? What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"Actually Pacifica, I just came back to say, if Dipper loves you this much, I should face it. So, truce?" Mabel extended her hand out for Pacifica to shake.

"Truce." They shook hands and even hugged. Fortunately, Dipper ran in at the perfect time.

"I am so glad that you two-faced your differences."

"I'm glad too." Pacifica said.

"Sooo. Come on guys! You know what to do!" Mabel exclaimed.

They knew exactly what to do. As we all waited for, Pacifica and Dipper shared a kiss. Everyone around them cheered. Their love was official. It was Dacifica. (DipperXPacifica)

Unfortunately, Gideon came out of the crowd slowly clapping suspiciously.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little old Dipper Pines."

"What do you want Gideon?"

"Remember when you went in the way of Mabel and me? Well it's my turn to get between you and Ms. Northwest!" He then laughed evil like.

Pacifica started to float in the air as well as Dipper. Gideon then moved Dipper over the lake and Pacifica high over the boat. "Try to save your love now!" Gideon laughed again. "Pacifica! Hold on tight! I have an idea!"


	11. Chapter 11: Fights and Going Home

**A/N: It's kind of late but at least it's before the deadline I set. Next chapter should be out before September 9th. Enjoy. :)**

"So _romantic_!" Gideon said sarcastically. As we left off, Dipper and Pacifica were hanging high in the air and preparing for their doom. But Dipper had an idea.

Pacifica on the other hand was struggling. "Dipper, this better work!"

Dipper tried his best to reach into his pocket. When the force was weakened while Gideon wasn't paying attention, Dipper would move his hand towards his pocket. A couple of minutes later, Dipper finally took out a turquoise stone and rubbed it.

Gideon was now floating face to face to Dipper. "Let Pacifica down." Dipper sounded furious.

"As you wish." Gideon rubbed his amulet and Pacifica started to fall. Dipper rubbed his stone piece and Pacifica was set gently down on the floor.

"Why you little..." Gideon then started to choke Dipper. Dipper choked Gideon back.

For a counter attack, Dipper made Gideon fall, then stop, and rise him up. The young Pines boy did this over and over for five minutes.

Then Dipper levitated food and threw some at Gideon's blue suit. Gideon did the same.

After the food had run out, they started throwing chairs and decorations. Everyone tried their best to stop either one, but nothing would work. Then Gideon got hold of the kitchen knives. Mabel knew it had to stop here no matter what.

"STOP! Gideon please let my brother go." Mabel tried her best to convince Gideon to stop harming her brother. Gideon _was_ getting tired of rubbing his amulet. With a sigh, Gideon let go of his amulet.

Dipper fell to the floor with a thud. Mabel and Pacifica ran to Dipper's side. Gideon was taken away by his extremely embarrassed father Bud Gleeful. All was well.

"Oh no! How am I going to clean this all up?" Pacifica knew that if she didn't get this all cleaned up, her boat privileges would be taken away.

Everyone at the party pitched in to help Pacifica clean up. It was pretty quick since she had invited almost everyone in Gravity Falls.

* * *

It was an hour or so after the boat was all cleared off and Dipper was sitting on a log. He pulled out the book labeled _3 _and started writing some stuff in it until he was interrupted by Pacifica.

"Hey Dipper, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, just writing in _Thr_ … I mean my journal."

"Soo…"

"Soo..."

The awkward tension was broken by Mabel.

"Hey guys! There's some leftover cake from the party. Want some?" Mabel put the plate where the marble cake was in front of Dipper's face.

"I'm fine Mabel. You're going to get cake all over the book!"

"Fine. I'm getting more cake!" Mabel scurried off to the kitchen in the boat.

Dipper was about to speak when Pacifica dove in and kissed (more like made out) with Dipper.

"Pacifica…"

"Dipper…"

They kissed again but it was more like a smooch.

Then, just to lighten the moment, fireflies started to glow near by Pacifica and Dipper.

"Fireflies!" called out Deputy Durland.

All of Gravity Falls, young and old, tried catching fireflies. It was kind of like a city bonfire. It was a very wonderful night for everyone, especially Dipper and Pacifica.

Pacifica laid her head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper put the book away and set his head on hers.

"What a beautiful night." Pacifica said.

"Beautiful indeed."

* * *

Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica were all sitting in the living room of the Mystery Shack. Stan was on his chair while the three others were on the carpet floor. Mabel saw that Pacifica and Dipper needed some alone time.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, I found some money stuck in the floor boards near the register."

"Ok gremlin, but if this is a trick then you owe me five bucks." Grunkle Stan and Mabel left. Dipper and Pacifica were alone in the living room.

"Nice place you got here Dipper." Dipper knew she was being sarcastic but he ignored that.

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering if…"

"If…"

"You would like to go on a date with me?" Dipper never went on a date before. That one where Pacifica nearly kidnapped him didn't count.

"Umm…" Pacifica was afraid of the answer. She knew that Dipper loved her but she wasn't sure if they could take it to _that_ phase.

"You know if you don't want to…"

"Sure. I'd love to go." Dipper hugged Pacifica.

"I'll meet you at The Club tomorrow at eight ok?"

"Can't wait." They both smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: What Else Happened

**A/N: This is just kind of like an epilogue or just little clips of what else happened during the story. This chapter also answers your question of what happened to Wendy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pacifica's Trip (During Chapter Two)**

Pacifica was just riding in her car through the forest path to the Mystery Shack. As she stared at the golden envelopes, she sighed. "Oh Dipper, if you only knew I loved you and you thought the same, I wouldn't have to do this. But I must."

The car pulled up next to the Mystery Shack. "Madam, we have arrived." The chauffeur parked and opened Pacifica's door. "It's showtime."

* * *

**Mabel and Grunkle (During Chapter Two)**

"Susan, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not that in to you!" Grunkle Stan was explaining to Lazy Susan for the millionth time that he didn't like her. Anymore anyways.

"Don't you want to say hi to my cats again?" Lazy Susan just wasn't getting it.

"Look, Grunkle isn't that in to you. Good bye Lazy Susan." Mabel dragged Grunkle Stan out of Greasy's Diner. "Phew. That was hard!"

"Get in the car you little knucklehead. I need to take off my pants and quick!" Stan rushed out of Greasy's Diner parking lot and drove on the path home.

"I wonder what Dipper's doing back home!"

* * *

**Soos (During Chapter Three)**

Soos was just working his regular shift at the Mystery Shack. At the moment, he was raking the fallen leaves of the forest and gluing them on a fallen stick. When it looked like a decent tree, he would price it. _Twenty bucks for a practically fake tree? Too cheap. Mr. Pines is so generous. _

A couple of minutes later, Soos had finished about twenty to twenty-five fake trees. "Time to go inside." As he put the trees in the storage, he saw Wendy come back. "Hey Wendy."

"Hey Soos! Just here to work my shift at the Mystery Shack."

"Let's go inside. I wonder what might be going on in there."

* * *

**Time to Go (During Chapter Five)**

Wendy was waiting on the porch of the Mystery Shack for her friends. She read the invitation over and over. _Formal party means date, and date means... asking! Robbie and Dipper usually ask me but it seemed like Dipper didn't want to go. Then again..._

Wendy's train of thought was broken with the sound of a car horn. "Hey Wendy! Time to go! It's that time again. Did you get the golden invitation to the party?" It was one of Wendy's friends.

The red-head ran to the van and climbed in. As she took her seat, Robbie turned around and asked Wendy a question. "Hey, um, Wendy? Would you like to go to Pacifica's party with me? Just wanted to know because..."

"Ok, sure." Wendy wasn't very sure about this. She went on a couple of dates before and most of them didn't turn out very well.

* * *

**Waiting (During Chapter Six)**

Pacifica sat in the corner of the room and waited for the door to open for her cue. Out the window, she saw everyone having a good time. _I bet he won't even show up!_

Outside, she saw a couple more people show up. Then, a twelve-year-old boy with a blue hat showed his invitation to the security guard. One of Pacifica's posse members lead him in the hallway. Pacifica heard foot steps. "It's showtime."

* * *

**Gideon (During Chapter Seven)**

Following his father, Gideon entered the party boat. Gideon's dad headed towards the food table while Gideon looked out in the horizon. _Oh Mabel. Why won't you just show up and ask for my help for once?_

Ironically, at that moment, Gideon heard a voice. He looked down to see Mabel Pines. _Oh wishes do come true_.

* * *

**A/N: Skipping Chapter Eight...**

* * *

**Wendy (During part of Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten)  
**  
Wendy was right, this started out horribly. First Robbie fought with Wendy about directions to the boat, and then he spilled punch on her favorite dress, well, her only dress. Then the only things Robbie ever talks about is his guitar, tight pants, and back talk about Dipper. Usually Wendy would let it go because she's one of those go-with-the-flow type of people but this had been going on too far.

"Robbie, we need to talk."

"Ok Wendy. Wait, have you heard this sick new beat I was doing now? It goes like this..."

"I'm fine. I've meant to tell you something and it is..."

"How much you like my new tight pants?"

"NO! Just listen for once. I don't..."

"Like Dipper? Yeah, I know."

"That's enough! Interrupt me one more time and you are dead meat. Anyways, I'm breaking up with you!"

"Fine then, I was going to break up with you anyways."

"You were?" Wendy never felt this hurt before.

"Yeah, there's this other girl that you and I both know. She's like my Plan B. Well, Plan T."

"What the..."

Out of the blue came out Tambry. "Tambry? Out of all people!"

"Yeah, she listens to me better than you ever did."

"Tambry?"

"Yeah, like, just updated my status."

"Fine! If you want it like that Robbie then... FINE!"

Wendy then ran off, she wiped her tears and went into the wrong room. She thought about what happened and cried again.

As she entered the restroom, she saw a hand appear in the porthole window. It was Mabel.

* * *

**A/N: That's all! The end of The Party That Changed it All. I'm starting a sequel thought called Dipper and Pacifica's Worst Date. But I just started so it might come out before October 6th. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
